viper the cyborg chao: his time to shine
by Jetman33
Summary: Sometimes when you are a hero and you don't know it you just have to find fun this is vipers life and its about to get EPIC!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so please no flaming.

Viper: Why are you telling my story again?

Me: Why can't I?

Viper: Because of ummmmm. Ok you win.

Me: and now its Time for the show!

Sega owns the sonic and the chaos but I wished I just owned the chao's.

****

When Viper was young he was a great fighter and knew how to protect himself. Whenever he got bullied he showed them who was the boss. Slash: "come on wimp you can get your sword back when you get it". Slash was a bully on the chao school and he loved making other chao's feel weak. Viper: I will show you. Viper kicks Slash in the guts. Slash: "OW MY GUTS!" Viper: "ya you will feel better in 5 weeks." Viper picked up his sword and walked away. Viper: "Slash always has some many openings that it was too easy to not hurt him." When Viper got back to the Neutral Garden he walked into his house he built using his skills. He got a bit hungry and went to get a chao fruit. He went to the black market. He paid 50 rings from a bet he won from Sonic. Once he was done eating it he went back home. Little did he know that his quest was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2 the fun begins

Me: ok viper its time for part to and this is where you meet slimer the cyber slime.

Viper: sweet.

Slimer: *flys in with jetpack* am I late?

Me: nope you are just in time.

Slimer: great.

Me: let's get going.

*Viper's PV*

When I got off my bed and ate my square fruit. Then I left the Neutral Garden. Eggman saw Me and my rune cards and stalked me.

*Slimer's PV*

I woke up in my cave it was morning and I walked out my cave. It was sunny outside and I saw that I was all out of goo fruit. So I walked out to the slime trade center and pulled out my coins. Shopkeeper: "Hi Slimer I see your back." Me: "yep and do you have any goo fruit?" Shopkeeper: "sorry we are all out of stock." Me: "crap better go find some." So i walked away to go to the human plains. I saw a hero and I knew I had to be careful. Just then a portal came right under me and I got sucked in. Me:WWWOOOOAAAAHHH.

*Viper's PV*

I went to the gym and trained with a hard punching bag. my last punch broke it in half. I was very proud of myself. Then I saw a portal that came out of the gym's wooden floor and a weird slime like robot come out of it. It told me his name was slimer the cyber slime and he was not from this world.

Me: I will work on part 3 soon

Viper: dude come on

Me: dude don't worry it will be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Me: ok people i got loads of time to make a new chapter so this is the part were viper becomes part robot.

Viper: it hurt a lot.

Me: I know slimer disclamer!

Slimer: Jetman33 does not own the slimes like me or the chaos and eggman he just wants to own me and viper.

*Viper's PV*

Me: "Wait you are telling me that you are from a whole different world?" SLimer: "yep and i'm always getting hunted for my money and just for fun." Me: "wow I feel bad for you. You can stay at my house for as long as you like." Slimer: "thanks and what are you?" Me: "I'm a hero chao and i know how to fight." Slimer: "Sweet. Let's get going." Slimer was fast for a thing with no legs. When i got to him he was not at my house. Me: "where did he go?" Then a robot claw took me. Me: "Someone help!" When I woke up I was in a cold dark place and all metal. Then I saw eggman or as I call him eggfat. Eggman: "HA now that i got you I will turn you into my robot minon." Me: "Crap!" I felt the cold hard metal going on my arms but just then slimer blew up the machine. Me: "thank god I thought I was going to be a evil dark robot." Slimer: "no problem dude I am glad to help." Viper: "By the way how did you get here?" Slimer: "Ok I will tell you."

*Flash back and Slimer's PV*

I was getting wine just for a party I was going to have for Viper but when I came back. Viper: "Someone help!" My sound hearing device picked up his cry for help. Me: "Viper I gotta help him" I put on my laser jetpack and flew to the death egg. When I got there I saw eggbots, so I shot my chainguns at them. They blew up with one bullet Me: "wow that was easy." I went into a vent and sneaked into the robotizer room. I saw eggman and viper was becoming a robot. I jumped down and shot my rockets and the machine.

*Viper's PV*

Me: "So thats how you saved me?" Slimer: "yes that's how."

Me: and thats how viper got his robot arms

Jet: "When do me and Xeos get in on the fun?" Jet is an make oshawott.

Xeos: "Ya I want kick some fatty's butt" Xeos is a male celebi who is a shiny celebi but not pink but blue.

Me: "Jet you and Xeos will be in the next part"

Jet: "great I can't wait"

Xeos: "Same lets grab a bite at the poke shack Jetman33 got for us."

Jet: "ok lets go"


	4. Chapter 4 New allys

Me: Ok i'm all set for making part 4 the 2nd to last part and i need your review to decide what should i make next? Slimer's new shop or Jet and Xeos pokemon hero's or Soinc hero's the view of the chao the slime and the oshawott?

Me: Ok I said enough lets get going!

Me: Xeos disclamer!

Xeos: ok Jetman33 does not own any of us but he wished he did.

*Jet's PV*

I woke up at my house and saw Xeos asleep on the couch. Me: Hey Xeos wake up! Xeos: *yawns* Morning Jet. Me: Morning Xeos let's get something to eat. Xeos: Sure thing Jet. We walked outside and saw our gluk berry bush. When me and Xeos were about to get one off a portal appered under us. Me and Xeos: Woah! We both fell down the portal.

*Slimer PV*

When I jumped off my bed I saw Viper was still asleep. I did not want to wake him up because of last time.

*Flashback*

Me: VIPER WAKE UP! Viper: *pulls out a shotgun* Do not wake me up or you will lose your life and gold. Me: ok I won't. Viper: good now to get some shut eye.

*Present*

I walked outside when I saw the same portal that sucked me up. ?: WOAAHHHH! I saw an otter and some kind of blue fairy. ?: Where are we? Me: you two are in the plain garden. ?: Nice to meet you I'm Jet. ?: I'm Xeos and you are? Me: I'm Slimer the cyber slime master of technolgy. Jet: sweet. Xeos: can you make me a hoverboard? Me: sure.

*Viper's PV*

I woke up from the racket outside and walked out. Me: Slimer who are these guys? Slimer: Jet the oshawott and Xeos the celebi. Me: cool let me show you guys around.

End

Me: thats part 4. Did you like it?

**Viper: review please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Viper find new things

Me: "I decided that i will continue making this and I need some help deciding what i should write next. I got a new idea its called Viper and Slimer: roomies in brawl I think I might be doing that one."

Viper: "me and Slimer in brawl? sweet!" Slimer: "Ya I can own mario for stealing my goo berries." Me: "mario stole your goo berries?" Slimer: "yep." Me: "oookkkkkk now to the next part." Me: "Slimer disclamer!" Slimer: "ok Jetman33 does not own any of but he wants to so if he did the show like sonic X would be called Viper X cause viper is better the sonic." Sonic: "Hey!" * kicks slimer and breaks his leg.* Slimer: XD "I'm made of metal i can't be broke."

Viper: robot arm hero chao

Slimer: cyber slime

Xeos: a shiny blue Celebi

Jet: A oshawott

*Vipers PV*

I woke up to smell someone cooking a new thing to my nose. I walked outside to see Xeos cooking it. Me: "Xeos what are you cooking?" Xeos: "steak why are you asking?" Me: "what is steak? and can I have some?" Xeos: "steak is made from cows and sure have a steak. Want some BBQ sauce on it?" Me: "sure Xeos I can't wait to try some." Xeos put the steak on my plate and then put a brown sauce on it. I took a bite out of it. (I would make Viper become a nuke and blow up the world but that would suck ahhhh the magic of fanfic.) Me: Woah this is great! Xeos: Great I'm happy that you like it. I then heard a lot of sounds coming from Slimers house. Me: what are those sounds? I saw Slimer playing something. Me: what is that? Slimer: "Video games." Me: "can I try?" Slimer: "sure the game i'm play is Super mario Bros." The fourth wall breaks. Me and Slimer: "OH CRAP. JETMAN HELP!" Jetman33: "fine stop breaking the fourth wall ok." Rebuilds it Jetman33. "There it is better. now don't break it for the 2nd time ok?" Me and Slimer: "ok" So i walked to Jet's house and saw him swiming in a pool. Me: "Yo jet can i jump in?" Jet: "sure bet you can't do a cannonball." Me: "Yes I can" I climbed up to the diving board and jumped off. When I hit the water I made a huge wave. Jet: "WOAH THATS HUGE!" Me: "yep" Jet: "darn it you broke my record." Me: "in your face"

END

**Me: "wow that was long I guess" Guest 3456: "wanna be friends?" Me: "SHUT UP GUEST!" Guest 3456: *blows up*. Me: "Ha I won next time slimers girlfriend joins the feud." Slimer: "wait you are adding holy into the feud?" Me: "yep and now good night"**


	6. Chapter 6 Holy joins the crew

Me: "Ok slimer are you ready for holy to join the crew?" Slimer: "yep i calmed down now." Me: "ok Holy disclamer." Holy: "ok Jetman33 does not own any of us only the plot of this story." Me: "ok and now I will show you the list"

Viper: star of the show and robot arm chao.

Slimer: Co-Star and Cyber slime

Xeos: Co-Star and a shiny blue celebi

Jet: Co-Star and a oshawott

Holy: New person, slimer's girlfriend, angel slime and Co-Star

And begin

*Holy's PV*

I missed Slimer he was my boyfriend. I just want to see his face one more time it was a cute face cuter than my baby sisters face. I was his girlfriend and a angel slime so it was rare for a cyber slime and a angel slime to love each other. I saw a note at his cave and read it.

*What the note says*

Dear Holy my love,

If you read this that means I have went to a new world and made new allies. If you want to join me then the phone on the bottom of the nore can take you where I your boyfriend is. Love,

your's truly Slimer.

*Holy's PV*

I picked up the phone and a portal went under me. Me: "Slimer soon I will be there with you." I flew down the portal and closed my eyes.

*Slimer's PV*

I hopped out of my house due to me having no legs only to see a portal. Me: "Who's going to be here now?" ?: "How long will this take?" Me: "That's Holy!" I saw the angel slime fly out of the portal and she saw me. Holy: "Hey Slimer, so this is the place you were talking about on the note." Me: "yep got that right Holy this is my home now." Holy: "its pretty nice here can I move in with you?" Me: "sure thing Holy but first I should you my allies." Holy: "ok slimer." I walked Holy to the crew's houses. I knocked on Viper house with my head. Viper: "yo Slimer whos the flying pink slime with you?" Me: "this is my girlfriend Holy." Viper: "nice to meat you Holy I'm Viper the cyborg chao and slimer's best bud." Holy: "Nice to meet you too Viper." Me: "come on holy let me show you the other two." I walked to the poke shack where Jet and Xeos lived. I pushed the doorbell and Jet came out. Jet: "Hey Slimer whos the angel?" Me: "Shes my girlfriend Holy." Jet: "Hey Xeos come on and meet Holy." Xeos: "Nice to meet you Holy I'm Xeos." Holy: "nice to meet you both." Me: "Come on Holy lets go to my place."

End

**Me: "well that went well." Slimer: "I love this part cause Holy came." Holy: "Slimer is very nice to me because we are boyfriend and girlfriend ." Viper: "when will the other female's come?" Me: "later Viper." I'm getting good at this**


End file.
